He Just Knew
by Predatress
Summary: They were friends, no matter what. Luxord felt a bit more with him, though. Maybe a lot more. One-shot


1Author's Note: No. I have not given up on You Decided This. This little ficlet thing is for my Luxord (Mariko the Forgetful Idiot), for many reasons! Main reason is she got me into XalLux and we made the decision long ago to take turns writing stories for them! They need more love...So yeah, on with this!

Warning: There is possible Out-Of-Character stuff gonna go down. Deal with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I would be so freaking rich because of all you crazy yaoi fans.

XxXxXxX

_They were hanging out as always, but there was a different air about. Even with mild intoxication, the Organization members Xigbar, Demyx, Luxord, and Xaldin still knew this would be their last time together for a good while. Xemnas was sending out the remaining members to different worlds to obtain Heartless and Nobodies, and hopefully finish Kingdom Hearts with the Keyblade master's help. Then there was the fact they had to try and reawaken Roxas, but the main concern was regaining their hearts._

_"I think it's best I go now. My mission begins tomorrow, and I would rather not have a terrible hangover during such. Good night." Xaldin gave a light bow as he stood up, grabbing his empty bottles of alcohol and throwing them away as he walked out. Xigbar and Demyx waved, saying their 'good night's while the Gambler of Fate quickly got up and ran to catch up with the Lancer. When he got to the door, all that met him was the white halls of the Castle._

Demyx never returned from that one world. Hollow Bastion, or something rather. Xemnas had sent him off to the world, probably to rid us of Sora or something, and he never came back. He always did say we were sending the wrong guy, and now I believe it. Xigbar's been crestfallen ever since his visit to Proof of Existence, where the Nocturne's archway has crumbled. I too am sad for our loss, even if he wasn't as happy as he used to be. The boy was rather _close _to our Cloaked Schemer, and ever since we had lost Zexion because of _Axel,_ he had been extremely ill-at-ease no matter what.

Of course, our beloved Freeshooter was there to help him through the loss, but Demyx still wasn't the same. Thinking of how I have now lost two good friends, I'm beginning to worry for the one I actually have _feelings_ for. It may be silly to think that Nobodies would have feelings, since we've no hearts, but when I'm with Xaldin I just feel that maybe I do have one. I _feel _fear, happiness, guilt and even the occasional emotion of embarrassment when I am with him, and even if I am entirely certain he has not even a _thought _of me that way, I am completely content with where we are. The only question is how will I react if I am to ever lose him as well?

XxXxXxX

_The three were hanging out as always, but there was a different air about. Even with the heavy intoxication, the Organization members Xigbar, Luxord and Xaldin were still very aware that they were missing the joy of the party. Number II was going on about how Demyx kept begging him to let the boy stay, and how he denied their Melodious Nocturne that privilege. The other two have only seen Xigbar cry once, so it was sort of a shocker to see the stream of water fall from his good eye, his face contorted into a grieving expression. If they didn't have hearts, how could the gunner feel so miserable about the loss of the setar player?_

_Xaldin patted Xigbar's shoulder lightly, whispering an apology before standing and making his way for the door. This time, Luxord was ready. Using a portal to be right out the door, he was there when the Lancer took a step out and closed the door behind him. "What do you want, X?" he grumbled, "I am to finish my mission tomorrow, and will need as much rest as possible." For some reason, the other's usual attitude irritated Luxord, the blonde clenching his fists as he glared up at the taller man; the man he felt so many emotions for. _

_"What if you don't finish your mission, Xaldin, and die instead!?" he hissed. A dark brow rose, indigo eyes returning the glare with one of their own, though it held a sort of confusion._

_"You know very well we cannot 'die', Luxord. But if I were to 'die', then I will 'die' failing Superior and Kingdom Hearts." A pang of rejection hit the shorter male, but for what reason he wasn't entirely sure. Shaking his head, he felt maybe there really wasn't a reason he should feel __**anything **__with Xaldin. _

_"Fine. Go along with your merry way, Number III. Let us be rid of your ignorance." Turning to leave, he was suddenly jerked back by the wrist. Unable to comprehend what had just happened, the only thing he registered in his mind was the fact there was a pressure upon his lips and that when he looked up, he met half-lidded orbs of indigo. When he was released, Luxord could only manage a look of utter stupidity, catching the smirk upon the other's face. _

_"Obviously I was not the only one completely ignorant, Luxord."_

Xaldin never returned from the world he was assigned to. Beast's Castle, I believe. It was only a matter of time before he would leave as well. Maybe I am to blame? If I had just told him earlier, maybe it wouldn't hurt so bad that he is gone now. Maybe if he never kissed me, it wouldn't hurt so much. All these questions and 'maybes' and 'what ifs' go on and on in my head, and with no answers I am left in a puddle of booze and tears. I've never cried before. More so, I never believed I _could _cry. It feels good. The closest I'll get to Demyx ever again, and the closest to emotions I will ever feel with Xaldin gone. Xigbar feels terrible with our Lancer gone as well. My Lancer. My heart, even when it was never announced. I just knew. Sora. Roxas. Whatever name he takes, I cannot forgive him either way.

XxXxXxX

_There was no drinking, or laughing, or crying today. There was no one within the room labeled II, with it's black and many hues of silver and purple donning the inside. There was only the faint echo of battle cries, grunts, and clashing of weapons within the halls of the Organization's dorms. Xigbar has already lost his life to the Keyblade Master, and now it was Luxord's turn._

_Fighting as best as he could with a clouded mind, his usually clever and thought-out strategies seemed useless. In his final attempt to perhaps save himself, he used his cards as a shield from the blade of Light, but still fell at the hands of it. He still fell to his knees in a world (that never was) away from Xaldin's last stand. Many worlds away from the Whirlwind Lancer's grave. And even with his little remark to that confounded bastard of a child, his thoughts were different. The Gambler of Fate's thoughts were on the Lancer. His Lancer. His heart, even if it wasn't announced. _

_**He just knew.**_


End file.
